Hazme un sitio entre tu piel
by Alexandra.Romance
Summary: Bunny busca un hogar y Tiger una nueva razón, ambos necesitan una ilusión..


ADVERTENCIA:El siguiente one es un yaoi es decir una relación chico x chico, así que si no te agradan este tipo de temas ¡CORRE!,

Tiger & Bunny no me pertenece es una serie anime producida por Sunrise, bajo la dirección de Keiichi Satō. El guion está escrito por Masafumi Nishida, con diseño de personajes original por Masakazu Katsura.

_Este es un one basado en la canción del mismo nombre interpretada por Mago de Oz, aconsejo escucharla antes o después de leer el one, _

_NO HAY LEMMON._

Espero comentarios y sugerencias jejejeje.

GRACIAS!

**Hazme un sitio entre tu piel**

Salió calladamente de su departamento, su compañero seguía dormido, el medico había dicho que tardaría en despertar, sus heridas no eran graves, pero el viejo era tan testarudo que tuvieron que sedarlo levemente para poder tratarlo, él estaba muy preocupado, cuando vio a Wild Tiger tendido en el piso noqueado, quiso correr a ayudarle pero se contuvo lo mejor que pudo y aun no entendía por qué, ¿Para qué seguir disimulando?

Todo lo que quería era un abrazo, que le dijera que lo amaba, algo que jamás pasaría, que él nunca lo vería de ese modo.

Él se había convertido en su guía en la voz que le ayudaba, su conciencia, su propia mente estaba trastornada, tanta ira, tanta sed de venganza ¿En qué momento se dejó consumir por recuerdos en blanco y negro?

No pertenecía a ningún lugar, jamás amo a alguien o a algo lo suficiente para considerarlo su hogar, era consciente de que era muy diferente a sus compañeros, ellos tenían familia, amigos, él estaba solo, había vivido solo por demasiado tiempo y ahora la soledad le aterraba.

Como sintonizando sus sentimientos el cielo se nublo y comenzó a llover, camuflando las lágrimas que se habían formado es sus ojos verdes y que ahora resbalaban por sus mejillas con las gotas que caían del cielo

Quería que alguien lo tomara con fuerza, le hiciera sentir seguro y en paz, quería pertenecer, deseaba que el necio de Kotetsu viera más allá de su cara de modelo, de las expresiones tan ensayadas que tenía para aparentar, las sonrisas falsas, las miradas frías…quería ser visto como realmente era.

¡Oh si el pudiera hacerlo! Sentía la necesidad de ser querido, de oír palabras suaves y promesas de esos labios enmarcados por esa extraña barba.

-¿Bunny? ¿Te encuentras bien?, anda vámonos estas empapado, te resfriaras- Tiger se había preocupado cuando despertó y no vio al rubio en el departamento, había tomado una camisa y con algo de esfuerzo se la había puesto (su pecho se encontraba vendado), bajo por el asesor dispuesto a buscar a su compañero al ver que comenzaba a llover, lo encontró en las escaleras de la entrada del edificio, Barnaby se veía tan débil, provocaba la máxima ternura en el moreno, quería que su Bunny fuera feliz, el siempre estaría para cuidarle, como amigo, como compañero y si de el dependiera como algo mas….

-¡Kotetsu-san!- sollozo el rubio buscando refugio en brazos de su compañero, eso era justo lo que necesitaba, sentir su calor, su cariño, ¡Dios, él le juraría amor eterno a ese hombre, si tan solo Kotetsu fuera capaz de aceptarlo!

Alzo el rosto empapado de lágrimas y lluvia, su verde mirada se reflejó en unos orbes castaños, ¡era demasiado! Sin resistirlo poso sus labios en lo del moreno, este quedo perplejo, no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni por que el joven héroe le había besado así que comenzó a separarse de el lentamente.

-No me apartes por favor- suplico en un murmullo el rubio –No quiero perderte, no sabría qué hacer, puedes rechazarme, lo entiendo, pero… por favor no me dejes solo, no te molestare más, lo prometo- y bajo la cabeza avergonzado

Barnaby buscaba una razón para seguir, para luchar y ser libre de su soledad y esa razón era Kotetsu, solo quería un pequeño sitio en el corazón de su compañero, únicamente él podía verlo como era, veía al frágil niño que siempre escondía tras ese comportamiento frio y solitario.

Kotetsu entendía lo que el pequeño conejo decía, el sentía lo mismo, desde Tomoe no había sentido tal necesidad de proteger a alguien, de ganarse la confianza de otra persona, de volver a tener una ilusión, la ilusión de ser querido, después de meses y meses de peleas con su mente, de una terapia de shock con Nathan y Antonio al fin había aprendido que el amor jamás tiene rasgos físicos, el amor va más allá y el iba a llegar tan lejos como pudiera con Bunny de la mano…

-Mírame Bunny, por favor- tomo suavemente la barbilla del rubio y lo obligo a mirarle a los ojos quería que viera lo que sentía.

Poco a poco las rejas de su celda se habrían, su prisión auto impuesta de silencio y soledad era aniquilada por la libertad y dulzura de esa mirada castaña.

Los dos se veían tal cual eran sin disimulos, veían sus defectos, virtudes, miedos y deseos, Kotetsu busco los labios del rubio y los beso delicadamente, saciando la sed de ambos, llenando el vacío con caricias, y promesas…llenándose ambos de nuevas ilusiones.

Ahora ya sabían que su hogar estaba en la piel del otro…


End file.
